You Are The Apple Of My Eye
by Shiori and Shiroi
Summary: "Apa yang salah dari seorang kakak yang menginginkan ciuman perpisahan dan panggilan sayang dari adik satu-satunya? Sekarang pilih, mau cium sekarang atau panggil aku onii-chan?" MuroKaga, Himuro x Kagami, Tatsuya x Taiga. Yes, in that order. fagyeah uke!Kagami /nabuh gendang/ (?)


A/N: uhug, sebenernya ini curcol-nya author, bukan author's note yang penting kayak di nopel nopel gitu (?) seharusnya saat ini author lagi dalam proses penyelesaian sebuah fanfic yang udah ditinggal bertahun-tahun lamanya karena laptop error (?) cuman karena udah lama dan author masih berusaha nulis jalan cerita sesuai yang udah dibuat sebelumnya plus ada yang namanya writer's block (?) dan author lagi kecanduan uke kagami, yah, jadilah fanfic gaje ini. #alahalesanbanyakajaluthor (?) awalnya mau bikin one-shot, tapi kebawa feeling (?) akhirnya direncanain per-chapter, deh. ihik. mohon maaf, jangan lempari kami dengan tomat. wortel boleh. (?)

* * *

><p>A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction<p>

You Are The Apple Of My Eye

By : Shiori and Shiroi

Rated : M, _for perverted thoughts, language, mature content and etc_

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki, _cover image is definitely not mine_

**Warning : _this is a MuroKaga / HimuKaga / TatsuTai. yes, seriously, in that order. anyone who doesn't like it is so much allowed to close the page immediately. this story is actually more into a parody rather than a story. (?)_**

**Important Warning : _serious OOC, readers. serious OOC everywhere. we mean it. _yang nggak kuat dengan ke-ooc-an dan ke-nista-an (?) karakter diharapkan untuk menutup halaman ini segera.**

**Important Warning 2 : serius, Himuro bakal ooc banget ;u; maap buat para penggemarnya (?)**

* * *

><p>Rasanya di bro-zone tuh ya, sakit.<p>

Sakitnya tuh disini. (?)

Selain merasakan penderitaan bro-zone, aku juga masih harus meredam (?) penderitaan lainnya.

Kagami Taiga, suatu hari nanti anak ini akan sungguhan menjadi penyebab kematianku.

Walaupun sekarang dia hanya korban imajinasiku untuk _fapping_.

Apa? Apa yang kalian harapkan? Aku tidak bisa melakukan yang 'anu-anu' terhadap Taiga yang super polos, lemot, naif dan—pokoknya super _pure_. Masa iya aku main perkosa sembarangan. Meskipun adegan memerkosa itu pernah terlintas di imajinasiku ketika sedang _fapping... umm, no, just no_.

Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Taiga-ku. Err, oke mungkin bukan punyaku, belum heh, BELUM. Pokoknya nggak ada yang boleh bikin Taiga sedih, lebih-lebih menyakitinya. Nggak boleh. ENGGA BOLEH, DENGER NGGAK HAH, _POKOKNYA GA BOLEH_.

Maaf agak possesif. Mungkin sebenarnya kelewat possesif, sih. Tapi apa boleh buat, Taiga si maji tenshi juga kelewat telmi jadi dia membutuhkan tameng yang bisa melindunginya setiap waktu. Dan menurutku sih, aku lah yang paling cocok menamengi Taiga.

Kenapa juga kami harus beda sekolah ya owo.

Oke, yeah, kuakui itu semua memang murni kesalahanku. Kupikir kalau aku bisa mengalahkan Taiga, tiger kecilku yang manis itu mungkin akan berkata;

"Aahh, Tatsuya onii-chan, kau memang hebat! Aku suka sekali padamu, kau keren!"

_"Gila Anda, Himuro. Kagami mungkin emang bego—eh, polos maksudnya, tapi nggak mungkin dia bilang begitu, anjrit."_

Aku tahu itu wahai narator. Sekarang pergilah dan tinggalkan aku yang lagi galau ini sendirian.

Kembali ke pokok permasalahan, saat ini aku benar-benar teramat sangat merindukan Taiga. Si adik kecil—yang sebenernya masih sangat nge-jlebb karena masih harus kupanggil adik—manisku. Semoga tidak ada yang mengganggunya di Seirin, ihik. Ah, kalaupun ada sih, harusnya nggak usah khawatir. Kan ada si Kuroko itu. Dia pasti akan melindungi Taiga-ku yang kelewat _kawaii_.

_"Justru bukannya harusnya Anda khawatir, Himuro? Kuroko terlalu dekat dengan Taiga, tidakkah Anda pikir begitu?"_

...

ASTAGA ITU BENAR!

Aku harus bagaimana, arrgghhh.

"... Muro-chin, kau ini sedang apa, sih?"

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah Atsushi yang saat ini sedang mengunyah cemilannya, entah apalah itu merk-nya, peduli amat. "Eh? Enggak, kok. Nggak lagi ngapa-ngapain. Kenapa tanya begitu?"

Atsushi mengangkat bahu, mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah ketika menjawab. "Kalau begitu kenapa tampangmu seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti sedang menyembunyikan ereksi."

Suara petir muncul entah darimana, beriringan dengan suara _kraus-kraus-krenyes-krenyes-aumm _yang dikeluarkan oleh Atsushi.

Heh. Tunggu dulu. Apa katanya tadi?

"Bercanda, kan?" Aku mencoba merespon dengan tenang sambil tertawa kecil dan menepuk kepala pria besar itu pelan. Sebenarnya secara diam-diam melirik selangkanganku dan menghela napas lega dalam hati karena tidak menemukan gundukan gairah disana.

_"Anjrit, Himuro. Anda sungguh hina. (?)"_

Diamlah, narator. Sudah kubilang pergi dan tinggalkan aku sendiri.

Atsushi menunduk kecil ketika aku menepuk kepalanya. Matanya berkedip ngantuk ketika aku mengusap-usap rambutnya dan ia mulai membuka cemilannya yang lain. "Tapi tampang Muro-chin yang barusan itu _ooc _sekali. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Aku menghela napas kecil dan melipat tanganku di atas meja, bertopang dagu sambil melirik ke arah luar jendela. "Tidak... hanya tiba-tiba kepikiran Taiga. Aku merindukannya."

"Oh. Jadi kau memikirkan dia sampai-sampai ereksi begitu?"

_Ngeeekkk. _"Atsushi, _stop_," ucapku kalem, meskipun sebenarnya aku hampir mati jantungan dengan pernyataan kelewat polosnya itu. Tolong deh, Atsushi, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku kalau kamu tahu aku se-_pervert _itu kalau soal Taiga, hah? Mau ditaruh dimana?

Atsushi mengangkat bahu ringan. Tak lama kemudian bel kelas berbunyi, menandakan selesainya istirahat siang kali ini, tapi Atsushi malah membuka bungkus cemilannya yang lain dan lanjut makan dengan tenang.

Aku menghela napas kecil atas kelakukannya dan membereskan beberapa sampah cemilan yang berceceran di mejanya. Tengok kiri dan tengok kanan dulu sebelum menyelipkan sampah-sampah itu ke kolong meja orang yang duduk di sebelah Atsushi. Untung orangnya belum balik. Setelah itu aku kembali ke bangkuku yang terletak persis di belakang Atsushi dan menghela napas lagi, kembali melipat lengan dan bertopang dagu sambil memandang keluar jendela dengan galau ala-ala grup boyband korea yang lagi bikin mv. Ah, Taiga, apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang, ya? Apa dia lagi dekat-dekat Kuroko. Duh, hati ini atit ngebayanginnya, qaqa. Kalo kata anak alay tuh, atitnya dicinih sambil mencengkram dada.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang duduk di bangku sebelah Atsushi masuk dan duduk di mejanya. Kemudian detik setelahnya sensei kami juga masuk ke kelas, menegur Atsushi yang masih _krenyes-krauk-aum _sama cemilannya, dan memulai pelajaran. Orang yang duduk di sebelah bangku Atsushi merogoh ke kolong mejanya untuk mengambil buku dan berseru histeris saat tangannya menimbulkan suara _gresek-gresek _dari sampah yang kubuang di sana tadi. Sang sensei langsung pindah dari mencelotehi Atsushi menjadi mencelotehi anak itu.

Tapi aku tidak mendengarkan. Sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Cuma Taiga, Taiga, Taiga, dan Taiga. Ah, sialan. Kalau dari dulu aku tidak berpikir untuk mengalahkannya supaya dia terpukau kepadaku dan segala tetek bengeknya, aku masuk Seirin aja.

Mengingat masa laluku dulu dengan adik manisku itu. Duh, jadi ingin mengulang masa kecil dulu kembali ke Amerika. Taiga begitu manis, kemana-mana selalu mengikutiku, mengekoriku dari belakang seperti anak kucing. _Ouch, my tiger. _Rasa kangenku malah makin membesar ketika mengenang masa-masa bersama kami dulu. Sudah tidak terbendung lagi, sepertinya.

Aku ingin bertemu Taiga...

Aku mencolek bahu Atsushi dari belakang. Ia menoleh, sebuah buku menutupi wajahnya dari depan, meng-_cover _mulutnya yang sedang mengemut permen. "Hmm?" tanggapnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Tolong _cover _aku untuk latihan nanti, bisa?"

Atsushi mengeluarkan tatapan malasnya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melas. "Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Masa-chin?"

"Terserah, karang saja alasannya. Araki-san pasti akan mengerti, bilang saja aku ijin untuk hari ini saja."

Atsushi menggigit-gigiti permennya sesaat sebelum akhirnya bertanya. "Mau kemana?"

"Ketemu Taiga."

"Ke Seirin, dong?"

Enggak, ke rumah nyi pelet. "Kemana lagi?"

"Hmm." Akhirnya Atsushi mengangguk sambil membuka bungkus permen lainnya. "Ya udah."

_Yes. _Terpujilah anak yang satu ini. "Oke, _thanks._"

Ia kembali menghadap depan, tangannya merogoh-rogoh kolong meja, mencari permen baru.

Aku kembali bersandar di kursiku, menghela napas panjang. Hah, segitu kangennya sama Taiga sampai-sampai pengen bolos latihan. Oh, Taiga, apa yang sudah kau perbuat terhadap kakak satu-satunya milikmu yang paling ganteng ini, hah. Menyebalkan sekali kalau mengingat kau ini lebih tinggi dariku. Ah, peduli apa. Kau tetap sangat manis dan polos, ugh. Aku benar-benar penasaran akan seperti apa reaksi dan ekspresimu ketika aku menyentuhmu sungguhan. Apakah akan kikuk dan se-_nervous _yang selalu kuimajinasikan, ya? Haahh, Taiga~

Kalau dipikir-pikir, beruntung sekali si Tiger kecil karena waktu masih kecil dulu aku belum se-_pervert _sekarang. Kalau misalnya—

_"Oi, Himuro, gila, ya? Masih dibawah umur, kale. Parah beud Anda, asli."_

—aku sudah punya pikiran sematang sekarang, Taiga pasti sudah 'kusentuh' dari zaman-zaman kami masih sering bareng dulu. Kalau masih kecil kan dia masih polos, belum ngerti apa-apa, jadi kan nanti dia bisa ku'anu-anu'. Dibayanganku sudah ada Taiga kecil, gemetaran, kebingungan saat pertama kali kusentuh.

* * *

><p><strong>- Bagian imajinasi Himuro Tatsuya : ON -<strong>

"_T-Tatsuya onii-chan..."_

Nggak apa, Taiga. Kau percaya padaku, kan?

"_A-aku percaya padamu, onii-chan, t-tapi..."_

Sshh, kalau begitu tenanglah dan biarkan onii-chan menyentuh Taiga, ya? Onii-chan janji onii-chan nggak akan melukai Taiga.

"_U-un.. Onii-chan..."_

Anak baik. Nah, Taiga, coba lebarkan kakimu. Nah, ya, begitu. Lebarkan lagi pahamu, Taiga.

"_A-ahh.. Ahh, o-onii-ch- nghh- hyaa- anghh.."_

**- Bagian imajinasi Himuro Tatsuya : OFF –**

* * *

><p>Dan batangku langsung menukik naik seperti roket lepas landas.<p>

_"Parah Anda, Himuro. Sumpah Anda sangat mesum dan hina (?). Anda pantas mati. (?) Lagipula apa-apaan imajinasi Anda barusan itu. Taiga kecil nggak pernah manggil Anda 'onii-chan' keles."_

_Shut up, _narator. Pergilah.

Lalu selanjutnya aku mengangkat tangan untuk permisi ke toilet.

Melanjutkan imajinasiku yang barusan dan _fapping, _ya, _in case you guys are wondering._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Harusnya tadi aku menyempatkan diri ganti baju dulu, ya.

Berjalan-jalan di sekolahan orang dengan seragam sekolahku sendiri sepertinya ide yang kelewat buruk. Orang-orang sudah daritadi melirik ke arahku entah karena penasaran atau aku yang memang terlalu tampan. Haish.

Lagipula dimana ruang latihan klub basket Seirin, sih?

Menunggu di gerbang jelas bukan pilihan cerdas soalnya Taiga pasti langsung melaksanakan aktivitas latihan klub-nya. Bisa nunggu sampe sore, ya mending dicari aja langsung orangnya toh.

Aku sih mau-mau saja bertanya pada salah satu orang disini. Tapi, ehm, rata-rata dari mereka sih, memandangku dengan terpesona gitu. Karena aku bukan tukang php-in orang, aku nggak mau menaikkan harapan mereka terlalu tinggi, ah. Aku cuma punya Taiga seorang. Huahahaha.

Tak lama kemudian aku melewati sebuah gym dimana terdengar suara decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola basket dari dalam.

Nah.

SAATNYA BERTEMU TAIGA-KU HSHSHSHSHS.

Aku segera berlari kecil ke arah gym itu dan membuka pintunya dengan tidak sabaran. Hasilnya malah menghasilkan suara besar yang menggema dan membuat semua orang yang ada di dalam menoleh ke arahku.

Mataku menge-_scan _mereka satu per satu, mencari Taiga. Hm, si pelatih dada rata- bukan. Kapten yang menatapku dengan tatapan mendelik- bukan juga. Si pendek Kuroko, Kiyoshi, seseorang yang aku lupa namanya, Tai- TAIGA!

"T-Tatsuya? Sedang ap—whoa."

Kalimatnya terputus saat aku berlari menerjang ke arahnya dan dengan segera melingkarkan kedua lenganku di pinggangnya, memeluknya erat-erat. "Taiga!"

Ia nampak kaget. Heh, tentu saja. Bola basket yang ia pegang sebelumnya terlepas sehingga sekarang ia menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan tangannya. Ugh, wajah bingungnya itu manis sekali, aku mati sekarangpun tidak apa-apa. "Kenapa kau bisa disini? Semua baik-baik saja? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dan sifat perhatiannya itu, loh. Uuhh Taiga-ku baik sekali, Taiga maji tenshi. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bisa mati sekarang. Siapa yang jagain Taiga nanti.

"Tatsuya?"

Suara khawatir Taiga kembali terdengar. Ah, aku terlalu terlarut dalam kebaikannya ternyata. "Hm. Nggak ada apa-apa." Aku mendongak menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut. Tangan kananku terangkat untuk menyentuh pipinya dan membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku hanya merindukanmu."

Mata Taiga berkedip-kedip bingung. Tapi kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya, menyandarkan pipinya ke telapak tanganku yang ada di sana dan tersenyum manis, cahaya terang-benderang menyelimuti sekelilingnya. "Baguslah. Kupikir ada apa kau kesini. Untung kau baik-baik saja."

Aku buta mendadak. Cahayanya terlalu terang. Jantungku mau copot, detaknya sudah tidak karuan. Aku juga harus mati-matian menahan darah yang sudah _on the way _muncrat dari hidungku ala Mutsurini di fandom Baka to Test sebelah. Ugh.

"Sebenarnya kami masih sedang ditengah latihan, kau tahu."

Bacot amat, sih. Aku menoleh malas ke arah kapten tim basket Taiga. Hyuuga Junpei memandangku balik dengan tatapan risih dan menyipit tidak senang. Heh, kenapa dia sebal begitu. Antara dia memang kapten yang baik dan tidak senang latihannya diganggu atau dia cemburu dengan interaksi antara Taiga denganku.

_"Himuro Anda parah sekali. Sifat possesif Anda sudah diluar batas."_

Mengabaikan narator yang daritadi nggak pergi-pergi, aku memasang senyum palsu ke arah Hyuuga, menunjukkan wajah melas meminta maaf. "Ahaha, maaf, maaf. Hanya saja—" sebelah lenganku yang masih melingkar di pinggang Taiga malah menguat, menarik adik manisku ini semakin dekat ke arahku "—aku tiba-tiba saja merindukan Taiga, jadi, yah apa boleh buat."

"Kau bisa menunggu sampai latihan selesai, Himuro-kun."

Kali ini aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara super datar yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Mataku menatap jengkel ke arahnya namun seulas senyum palsu ramah masih terlukis di bibirku. "Ara, ara, jangan begitu, Kuroko. Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk menemui Taiga. Tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau kami menghabiskan waktu bersama sebentar."

"Tapi kami masih di tengah latihan, Himuro-kun. Kau sebaiknya menunggu sampai selesai."

Sebiji urat kesal mencuat di dahiku. Bisa kulihat urat yang sama menonjol di dahi Kuroko juga. Kami saling melancarkan tatapan membunuh satu sama lain, ada kilatan petir tak kasat mata yang saling sambar-menyambar diantara adu pandang kami. Dasar kontet belagu. Kalau saja dia bukan _partner _paling berharganya Taiga, sudah kuhabisi dia dari dulu.

_"Ternyata selain possesif parah, Himuro juga yandere abis, sodara-sodara."_

Taiga melirik bingung ke arahku, lalu ke arah Kuroko, begitu terus berganti-gantian. Anggota tim-nya yang lain memandang kami dengan tatapan 'ya-elah' ala salah satu program tv punya mas darto dan mas danang (?) tapi aku tidak peduli. Rasanya saat ini ingin sekali menghajar Kuroko habis-habisan. Memangnya dia pikir dia ini siapanya Taiga? Cuma gara-gara Taiga mengakuinya dan menganggapnya sebagai rekan satu tim yang penting bukan berarti dia bisa dengan belagu mengatur-atur Taiga dan melarangnya menghabiskan waktu denganku, kan? Aku ini onii-chan kesayangannya Taiga. Pangkatku lebih tinggi daripada Kuroko, tahu.

Suara deheman menghentikan adu melotot diantara Kuroko dan aku, lalu kami sama-sama menoleh ke arah Aida Riko yang baru saja melakukannya. "Maaf, Himuro-kun, tapi kurasa Kuroko-kun benar. Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar sampai latihan kami selesai?"

Alisku berkedut kesal. Ini lagi si dada papan cuci satu. Dasar sialan. Tapi akhirnya aku menghela napas menyerah, memasang wajah sesedih mungkin, dan mengangguk dengan penuh pengertian palsu. "Aku mengerti, maafkan aku." Lalu aku berbalik memandangi wajah Taiga yang tidak berubah, masih berkedip bingung dengan manisnya. "Nah, Taiga, aku tunggu diluar sampai kau selesai latihan, ya?"

"Ah..." Taiga melebarkan matanya sedikit, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dan saat aku menarik lenganku dari pinggangnya, ia menahan lenganku dan menoleh ke arah Aida. "Pelatih, tolong biarkan aku pulang lebih cepat hari ini."

Mati aku, jantungku mau copot. Lagi.

Dan respon dari Hyuuga lebih cepat. "Heh, Bakagami." Enak saja dia mengatai Taiga-ku Bakagami! Tidak bisa dimaafkan, Taiga itu maji tenshi! "Jangan seenaknya memutuskan. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu enak-enakan membolos sementara kami masih harus melaksanakan latihan ala neraka ini, hah?"

Bisa kulihat dari ekor mataku kalau Kuroko mengangguk samar mengiyakan pernyataan Hyuuga. Dasar brengsek.

Kali ini Aida yang mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke arah Kagami dengan wajah menyeramkan. "Seenak jidat kau minta bolos, huh. Pertandingan sudah dekat dan kau masih mau berleha-leha, huh?"

Bahu Kagami merosot sedikit, wajahnya mengeluarkan ekspresi dan tatapan bersalah yang langsung membuat aku merasa tidak tega. Aku baru saja mau bilang tidak apa-apa dan akan menunggunya ketika tiba-tiba ia buka suara lagi.

"Aku akan membayarnya besok. Latihannya mau digandakan, apapun, terserah," ujarnya cepat. "L-lagipula..." Ia menunduk sedikit. Alisnya menukik turun saat ia melirik ke arahku dengan cemas. "Tatsuya sudah susah payah dan jauh-jauh datang ke sini. Aku tidak tega membuatnya menunggu."

Mati aku.

Rasanya aku ingin sekali menubruk Taiga, medorong punggungnya ke lantai, menguncinya dengan tubuhku sendiri, melebarkan kakinya, menyentuh pahanya, menggigit lehernya, mencium bibirnya, memasukkan kejantananku ke lubangnya yang pasti super duper sempit itu dan bercinta dengannya seharian.

_"Sumpah Himuro, Anda benar-benar pantas mati."_

Wajah Hyuuga mulai melunak saat melihat ekspresi manis Taiga. Ia menghela napas dan melirik ke arah Aida yang nampak masih terlihat berpikir. Aku kembali melirik Kuroko melalui ekor mataku. Wajahnya mulai terlihat harap-harap cemas. Fufu, kesal karena Taiga lebih memilihku, ya? Ha, _serve you right._

Tapi kemudian mataku melotot horor saat si Kiyoshi Teppei menepuk kedua bahu Taiga dari belakang dan merangkulkan sebelah lengannya ke leher Taiga, telapak tangannya yang besar itu diletakkannya di puncak kepala Taiga.

JANGAN SENTUH TAIGA-KU, ASTAGA.

"Ayolah, Riko, jangan strict begitu. Kagami 'kan _ace _unggulan kita. Aku yakin tidak mengikuti latihan sehari tidak akan membuatnya jadi lebih payah. Lagipula," ia melirik sekilas ke arahku dengan senyum ramahnya, yang mau tidak mau membuatku membalasnya dengan senyum ramah palsuku, "benar kata Kagami, kasihan dia sudah datang jauh-jauh. Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan _kekeluargaan_ mereka yang kental ini? Berilah mereka waktu."

Alisku berkedut lagi. Perasaanku saja atau dia baru saja memberikan penekanan pada kata kekeluargaan? Heh, Kiyoshi Teppei, apa kau diam-diam menyimpan modus terselubung terhadap Taiga-ku juga? Tidak akan kubiarkan. Asal kau tahu saja, ya, kekeluargaan aku dengan Taiga itu bukan kakak-adik, tapi suami-istri tahu. Liat saja, suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi suami Taiga, dan kalian semua akan menangis meraung-raung karena iri aku sudah mendapatkan istri paling _perfect_ sedunia.

_"Sumpah Himuro, kami yang menciptakan karaktermu di ff ini aja bisa sampe speechless sendiri nih sekarang. Kenapa Anda jadi hina begini, nak."_

Akhirnya raut wajah Aida ikutan melunak dan ia melirik ke arah Hyuuga. Sang kapten memberikan anggukan singkat dan Aida kembali menoleh ke arah Taiga. "Baiklah, Kagami-kun. Hanya untuk hari ini saja, oke?"

Taiga mulai tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk bersemangat. "Terima kasih, pelatih, kapten."

"Bagus untukmu, kan, Kagami." Kiyoshi ikut tersenyum lebar di sampingnya. Telapak tangannya yang besar itu mengelus-elus puncak kepala Taiga hingga Taiga sedikit oleng ke arahnya, bagian belakang kepala adikku yang super kawaii itu sedikit bersandar di pundak Kiyoshi.

Dan Taiga malah tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih, Kiyoshi-senpai."

Jika akan datang suatu hari dimana membunuh itu illegal, aku bersumpah nama Kuroko dan Kiyoshi akan ada di urutan atas daftar nama orang-orang yang ingin kujegal.

"Tatsuya?" Suara Taiga menyadarkanku dari lamunan dan aku mendapati dia sedang tersenyum super manis ke arahku. Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit ke samping saat ia menjinjing tas di bahunya. "Ada apa?"

Aku buru-buru menggeleng dan membalas senyum manisnya itu. "Tidak. Ayo kita _pulang_," ucapku selayaknya suami yang mengajak pulang istri.

Taiga nyengir lebar dan berpamitan ke para anggota tim-nya. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari gym, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang masih menatap lurus dan datar ke arah kami, lalu tersenyum setan sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu bersama Taiga. Namun tetap saja urat kekesalan samar yang mencut di permukaan wajah sang bayangan tertangkap oleh sudut mataku dan aku tidak bisa menahan kekehan pelan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Taiga menatapku bingung. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Aku kembali menggeleng. Kemudian aku menyelipkan telapak tangan kananku ke telapak tangan kirinya dan menautkan jari-jemari kami. "Ayo kita ke apartemenmu."

Dan cengiran itu kembali lagi. "Un."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mengobrol dengan Taiga yang kuakui memang sudah sangat kurindukan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama pada saat _quality time _yang berharga ini menjadi super duper sulit ketika aku harus menyembunyikan _boner_ yang muncul begitu saja ketika Taiga membungkuk untuk memungut dan membereskan majalah olahraganya, bokongnya yang bulat penuh itu terangkat begitu saja, menungging dengan seksinya di hadapanku.

_Yes, boner, an erection of the penis, damn it._

Jadi sebisa mungkin aku berupaya untuk rileks, menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan lugunya mengenai tim basket Yousen sambil menyilangkan kakiku, untuk menyembunyikan tonjolan menyembul di balik celana ini. Sialan, apa yang harus kulakukan kalau sudah begini.

Tonjolan tulang di lekukan pinggang Taiga terlihat jelas saat kaos-nya sedikit terangkat ketika ia bangkit berdiri untuk merenggangkan lengannya di atas kepala. Pemandangan itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Aku benar-benar ingin menindihnya dan menyentuhnya.

_"Himuro, you are the most horrible, pervert, maniac human on earth."_

Hey, aku tahu ini abnormal, _unacceptable_,dan ooc, narator. _But I can't help it. You make me like this._

_"Okay, sorry."_

"Aku akan memasak sesuatu untukmu," ujar Taiga selesai melakukan perenggangannya. Ah, benar-benar istri yang baik. "_Request_?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "_Nope_. Kalau Taiga yang masak, apapun pasti aku suka."

Cengiran malaikatnya keluar lagi. Hiks, berhenti, Taiga, kau meyakitiku. "Oke, tidak apa-apa, kan, kutinggal sebentar? Anggap saja rumah sendiri, ya. Ah, apa perlu kubuatkan teh selama kau menunggu?"

Aku berpikir cepat. Sebenarnya aku mau pinjam kamar mandi, _fapping _sebentar. Tapi harus bilang apa pada Taiga? Kalau lama, nanti dia kira aku boker. Mana keren sih kalau dikira boker. Ayo pikir, Tatsuya, pikir. Gunakan otak encer-mu, pikirkan sesuatu.

Mata Taiga membulat penuh tanya. Kepalanya menunduk sedikit untuk menatapku. "Tatsuya?"

"Boleh kupinjam kamar mandimu, Taiga?" Akhirnya aku kembali bersuara. "Aku ingin mandi. Rasanya gerah sekali." Ya, gerah, _if you know what I mean_.

"Tentu. Apa perlu kusiapkan air panas untuk mandinya?"

Ribuan anak panah tak kasat mata menikam tepat di jantungku dan aku mati sepersekian detik.

TAIGA MAJI TENSHI, KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYAKITIKU.

"Tidak usah, Taiga. Aku bisa sendiri." Kusempatkan diri untuk mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya. Susah payah sambil menyembunyikan selangkanganku.

"Handuk bersih ada di lemari di dalam kamar mandi," lanjutnya saat aku menurunkan lagi tanganku. "Nah, aku ke dapur dulu."

Nah, aku ke kamar mandi dulu.

Masakan Taiga benar-benar tidak ada duanya. Ditambah lagi sudah lama sekali semenjak aku merasakannya, rasanya hampir menitikkan air mata.

"Tambah?" tanyanya pelan dengan centong nasi dalam genggaman.

Aku mengulurkan mangkokku yang sudah kosong dan ia mengisinya kembali dengan nasi sebelum memberikannya kembali padaku. Ia pun lanjut memakan makanannya yang porsinya jauh lebih banyak dariku.

Tapi aku senang sekali melihat wajah cerianya saat sedang makan. Ah, makanlah yang banyak Taiga, biar bokong imut nan ngegemesin milikmu itu semakin berisi.

_"Najis Anda, Himuro."_

Hanya perasaanku saja, atau semakin lama kau jadi semakin kasar, wahai narator?

Selesai makan malam, Taiga kembali memaksaku untuk duduk menunggunya. Ia tidak memperbolehkanku membantunya mencuci piring. Tamu adalah raja, katanya. Setelah itu aku menunggunya mandi sambil menonton tv walaupun sebenarnya tv-nya tidak kutonton. Aku sedang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara mengintip Taiga yang sedang mandi, eh, tapi dia keburu selesai. _Damn, _kau terlalu lamban, Tatsuya.

_Anyway,_ hari ini kuhabiskan waktuku bersama Taiga dengan mengobrol tentang Yousen secara garis besar. Tidak ada yang begitu berarti, tapi Taiga terlihat antusias ketika aku berceloteh tentang beberapa pertandingan dan bagaimana Atsushi mulai berubah dan sedikit berkembang. Dilihat dari wajahnya, tidak sedikitpun ada raut kepura-puraan saat ia mendengarkanku dengan seksama. Hah, dasar Taiga. Dia sudah terlalu mencintai basket sepertinya.

Dan...mau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka, aku harus pulang. Besok ada sekolah, ada latihan lagi.

Tapi aku belum mau berpisah dengan Taiga.

Disisi lain ia baru saja melirik ke arah jam dan menatapku dengan tatapan agak khawatir. Aku tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Dia pasti tidak ingin aku kembali kelewat malam supaya aku bisa cukup tidur dan tidak kelelahan besok paginya. Ah, malaikat kecilku yang satu ini memang yang terbaik.

"Tatsuya, hari sudah semakin larut. Bukankah bahaya kalau kau pulang semalam ini? Sebaiknya—"

"Taiga." Aku menginterupsi kekhawatirannya, tersenyum lembut sambil mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat ke arahku. "Sini."

Dan ia mendekat tanpa ragu. "Apa?"

Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke bagian belakang kepalanya dan menariknya untuk bersandar ke bahuku. Pipinya menempel di tulang bahuku saat aku mendekatkan wajahku untuk mengusap hidungku ke rambutnya yang lembut. Wangi _shampoo_ miliknya langsung menguar di indra penciumanku. Dan aku menyukainya.

Taiga tidak bergerak. Aku bisa merasakan matanya menatapku, mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba aku memeluknya, tapi ia menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tanganku yang satu lagi sudah melingkar di bahunya, memeluknya erat seakan hidupku bergantung disana.

"Aku merindukanmu, Taiga," ucapku pelan, sedikit berbisik di rambutnya, dan aku tahu dia mendengarkan. "Sangat."

Ada tawa kecil menyelinap dari balik bibirnya yang ranum. Dan aku menyukainya, suaranya itu. Semuanya. "Kau kan sudah mengatakannya."

"Aku ingin kau mengetahuinya lagi." Kusandarkan pipiku di puncak kepalanya. Rambutnya yang halus menggelitik lembut kulitku dan aku menyukainya.

Oh Tuhan, aku menyukai Taiga. Sangat menyukainya.

Taiga masih tidak bergerak. Tapi ia menyandarkan berat kepalanya di bahuku. Sebelah tangannya menggengam lenganku yang melingkar di bahunya dan ia berbisik lemah.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Tatsuya."

Hatiku meledak oleh rasa senang. Kebahagiaan itu meletup-letup seperti kembang api, namun letupannya bertahan lebih lama dan aku berharap itu tidak akan hilang sama sekali. Bersama dengan Taiga selalu membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan yang langka ini, kebahagiaan yang meledak seperti kembang api. Hanya Taiga yang bisa membuatku merasakan hal seperti ini. Aku mengeratkan dekapanku padanya, jari-jemariku menekan bagian belakang kepalanya untuk menariknya lebih dekat ke arahku.

Taiga milikku. Punyaku. Sampai dia jatuh cinta pada orang lain, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun.

"Tatsuya..." Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika Taiga menepuk-nepuk lenganku. "S-sakit."

"Ah." Aku melonggarkan sedikit dekapanku padanya dan kulihat dia menarik napas cepat-cepat. Aku mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya penuh sayang, dan aku yakin dia membacanya sebagai permintaan maaf karena dia tersenyum kecil ke arahku.

"Kau aneh hari ini," ujarnya setelah beberapa lama kami hanya terdiam satu sama lain, _cuddling _tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Taiga masih ada dalam dekapanku, rengkuhanku. Dan rasanya aku tidak mau melepaskannya. "Perasaanmu saja," balasku singkat. "Atau mungkin itu hanya karena aku benar-benar sedang merindukanmu saat ini."

Tawa kecil lainnya meluncur keluar dari bibirnya dan aku benar-benar ingin menciumnya. "Dan kurasa... memang sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dari bahuku. "Aku senang kau datang hari ini."

Gawat. Aku benar-benar ingin mengecupnya sekarang. Kusandarkan kembali kepalanya ke bahuku dan ia tidak menolak. Jemariku kembali membelai rambut di bagian belakang kepalanya saat aku menutup mata sebentar dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Taiga. Oh, Taiga, adik kecilku Taiga, malaikatku Taiga. Hidungku terus mengusap rambutnya sampai turun ke kening dan alisnya. Hm, alis Taiga. Dulu kalau ada yang mem-_bully _Taiga dan mengatai alisnya ini pasti kuhajar habis-habisan. Alis Taiga merupakan bagian dari Taiga yang menurutku juga sangat manis. Semua yang menyangkut Taiga selalu cantik. Tidak ada yang tidak.

"Tatsuya, kalau kau kembali selarut ini, kau tidak akan mendapakan tidur yang cukup. Nanti—"

Dan ia terus menyuarakan kekhawatirannya. Ah, Taiga. Seandainya aku masuk Seirin, kita pasti sudah tinggal bersama sekarang. Jari-jariku terus membelai rambutnya sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Ia menarik kepalanya dari pundakku dan aku melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Kau benar. Sudah saatnya aku kembali, kurasa."

"Kuantar sampai ke stasiun?" tawarnya.

"Jangan." Aku menepuk pelan pipinya. Hidungnya berkerut samar saat aku melakukannya, manis sekali. "Aku bisa sendiri. Memangnya pikir aku anak kecil?" Lumayan sih kalau bisa bersama dengan Taiga lebih lama lagi. Tapi bagaimana kalau saat dia berjalan kembali sehabis mengantarku, ada om-om mesum yang 'anu-anu'in Taiga? Enggak lah, nggak boleh. Cuma aku yang boleh.

"Un... yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Rasanya wajahku mulai memanas saat Taiga begitu kalemnya memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini. Anak baik, onii-chan bangga padamu, Taiga. "Ayolah, Taiga, kenapa juga jadi khawatir begitu? Tentu saja tidak apa-apa."

Aku menyeret tasku sampai pintu depan sebelum menyandangnya di bahu dan kembali menghadap Taiga yang mengantarku. Maksud hati sih, menunggu ciuman perpisahan darinya.

Apa daya, tatapan penuh tanya yang kudapat.

"Ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Tidak, bukan itu." Aku menghela napas kecil dan mengetuk-ngetuk pipiku dengan jari telunjuk. "Kau melupakan sesuatu, Taiga."

Pipinya langsung memerah. _Oh my God, he's too cute I'm ganna die_. "A-apaan, sih, Tatsuya."

Kumonyongkan bibirku sedikit saat ia menolah. "Ayolah, Taiga. Kau selalu melakukannya saat kita masih kecil, sebelum aku pulang dari rumahmu habis main basket dulu, loh. Tidak mungkin kau sudah lupa, kan?"

"I-itu kan dulu!" Ia melempar tatapannya ke arah lain, rona samar kemerahan masih terlihat di pipinya. "Kebiasaan masa kecil kita jangan dibawa-bawa lagi, dong. Aku kan sudah besar." Lalu ia menatapku lagi, matanya sayu karena malu. "K-kau kan juga sudah besar. Memangnya nggak malu kalau ku- k-kalau ku-"

"Kenapa harus malu kalau kau cium?" Aku melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada super datar. Boro-boro malu dah, Taiga. Mau banget malah iya. "Aku nggak mau pulang kalau kau tidak memberiku ciuman perpisahan seperti waktu kita di Amerika dulu." Lalu aku mencondongkan pipiku ke arahnya. "Cepat berikan," ujarku dengan nada menyuruh, mungkin terdengar seperti candaan biasa bagi Taiga karena dia membuang muka lagi.

"N-nggak mau, ah."

"Taiga."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," ujarnya ngotot.

Aku menyipitkan mataku, sekarang terlihat jengkel. Gawat. Gimana, nih. Bisa stress tujuh turunan aku kalau Taiga nggak mau mencium pipiku lagi. "Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Tapi mulai sekarang panggil aku onii-chan."

"H-hah?" Wajahnya makin memerah dan aku mulai nyengir kesetanan. "A-apaan sih, Tatsuya. Berhenti memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil!"

"Tidak," ujarku keras kepala. "Apa yang salah dari seorang kakak yang menginginkan ciuman perpisahan dan panggilan sayang dari adik satu-satunya? Sekarang pilih, mau cium sekarang atau panggil aku onii-chan?" Atau biarkan aku bercinta denganmu kalau kau masih tidak mau pilih di antara dua pilihan itu.

_"Himuro Anda muke gileee."_

Pergi kau ke ujung dunia, narator. Dehidrasi di gurun sahara. Hilang di segitiga bermuda.

"O-onii-chan...?" Taiga menggumam pelan, seperti tidak yakin untuk memanggilku seperti itu. Memang dia hanya coba-coba dengan panggilan itu, tapi mendengarnya bergumam seperti itu saja sudah mau membuatku hampir nangis darah lewat hidung.

"Aku tidak punya waktu selamanya, Taiga," ujarku memperingati.

Taiga menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Terlihat sekali dia sedang menahan malu saat dia merapatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan mengecup pipiku. Hanya sekilas. Kecupan super singkat yang bahkan hampir tidak terasa sama sekali. Tapi ini Taiga. Malaikat kecilku Taiga. Meskipun cuma seiprit, tapi aku cukup senang. Erm, meskipun sedikit kecewa karena segitu tidak inginnya Taiga memanggilku onii-chan.

Tapi itu artinya dia lebih memilih menciumku, kan?

Oh, Taiga...

Dia memilih untuk menciumku, apa ini artinya aku boleh berharap lebih?

"Kau bilang kau tidak punya waktu selamanya." Mataku kembali terpaku pada Taiga. Ia masih terlihat sedikit salah tingkah. "Pulanglah. Jangan sampai kemalaman, nanti kau tidak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup. Kau pasti juga sudah lelah dari perjalanan ke sini."

Taiga-ku yang baik hati. _Oh, my baby, my angelic baby tiger_. Aku berjanji aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai mati. "Kau benar. Nah," aku berjinjit dan menekan bagian belakang lehernya supaya ia menunduk dan mengecup keningnya, "_good night, tiger_."

Pipinya masih sedikit merona ketika ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Un. _Good night_, Tatsuya. Hati-hati."

Hiks. Bisakah aku tinggal beberapa saat lebih lama lagi. Nggak mau pisah dari Taiga...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aneh rasanya karena sekali kangen sama Taiga, rasanya malah jadi keterusan. Padahal beberapa bulan yang lalu aku masih baik-baik saja. Sekarang, baru pisah setengah jam saja langsung kangen lagi.

Aku melepas sepatu sebelum masuk ke kamar asrama. Atsushi sudah ngulet di atas kasurnya, tapi dia belum tidur. Dia bahkan tidak menengok ketika mendengar suara pintu. Matanya tertuju pada komik yang sedang dibacanya dengan posisi telungkup dan mulutnya sibuk menggigiti batang permen lolipop.

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Araki-san?"

"Tidak ada." Jawaban bernada malas langsung menyambut pertanyaanku. "Kata Masa-chin kau diberi keringanan sekali. Toh besok juga kau ikut latihan lagi."

Aku menghela napas lega sebelum melempar tasku ke atas meja dan berguling ke kasurku sendiri. Tanganku meraih ponsel dari dalam saku celana jeansku dan jari-jariku mulai bergerak untuk mengirimi pesan singkat untuk Taiga. Semoga dia belum tidur.

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Kaga-chin, Muro-chin?"

"_Marvelous, glorious, lovely, delightful, fantastic, tremendous, incredible, out of this world_—"

"Oke, oke."

Cih, padahal aku belum selesai. Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kuteruskan lagi kerjaanku yang tertunda, mengirimkan pesan untuk Taiga.

"Muro-chin, matiin lampu. Mau tidur."

Aku menghela napas kecil, tapi toh aku tetap bergerak untuk mematikan lampu. "_Night_, Atsushi."

"_Oyasumi_, Muro-chin."

Kembali ke tempat tidur, aku meneruskan pekerjaan 'mengetik-pesan-mesra-dari-onii-chan-untuk-Taiga-maji-tenshi' sambil menarik selimut menutupi setengah tubuhku.

* * *

><p><strong>To : <strong>_**My Kawaii Little Maji Tenshi Otoutou**_  
><strong>Subject : <strong>_**I Missed You Already  
><strong>_Taiga, sudah tidur? Terima kasih atas makan malamnya hari ini, aku lupa bilang tadi. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan masakanmu, rasanya tetap _amazing _seperti biasa. Kau tahu, aku sudah merindukamu lagi...

* * *

><p>Sambil cengengesan ganteng, kukirimkan pesan singkat itu pada Taiga. Beberapa menit kemudian ia membalas pesan itu saat aku menyangka kalau dia sudah tidur.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From : <strong>_**My Kawaii Little Maji Tenshi Otoutou**_**  
>Subject : Re: <strong>_**I Missed You Already  
><strong>_Kau kenapa sih hari ini, Tatsuya? Kita baru bertemu... un, bahkan belum sampai sejam yang lalu.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my God, <em>Taiga... _you don't get it, do you_.

* * *

><p><strong>To : <strong>_**My Kawaii Little Maji Tenshi Otoutou**_**  
>Subject : Re: <strong>_**I Missed You Already  
><strong>_Hey, kakakmu baru saja bilang ia merindukanmu. Tidakkah seharusnya kau membalas dengan sesuatu yang lebih manis?  
>Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganmu, kalau bisa. Seperti waktu dulu. Rasanya tidak ada hari yang kita lewati tanpa kehadiran satu sama lain, iya kan?<p>

* * *

><p>Kali ini aku menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dua puluh menit kemudian masih tidak ada balasan dari Taiga. Ketika kusimpulkan bahwa dia sudah tidur, ternyata pesan balasannya langsung muncul di layar ponselku.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From : <strong>_**My Kawaii Little Maji Tenshi Otoutou**_**  
>Subject : Re: <strong>_**I Missed You Already  
><strong>_Aku juga jadi merindukan saat-saat kita di Amerika dulu. Ayo kita habiskan _weekend _minggu ini sama-sama. Gantian, ya, aku yang ke tempatmu. Supaya kau tidak terlalu lelah.

* * *

><p>Ayo kita habiskan <em>weekend <em>minggu ini sama-sama. Gantian, ya, aku yang ke tempatmu. Supaya kau tidak terlalu lelah.

Ayo kita habiskan _weekend _minggu ini sama-sama. Gantian, ya, aku yang ke tempatmu.

Ayo kita habiskan _weekend _minggu ini sama-sama.

**Ayo kita habiskan **_**weekend **_**minggu ini sama-sama.**

_Holy shit, sweet fucking heaven._

Belum pernah aku mengetik secepat sekarang saat aku membalas pesan Taiga yang barusan.

* * *

><p><strong>To : <strong>_**My Kawaii Little Maji Tenshi Otoutou**_**  
>Subject : Re: <strong>_**I Missed You Already  
><strong>__You've got a real brilliant idea there, _Taiga. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak apa-apa kalau aku yang main ke tempatmu lagi. Aku tidak sabar menghabiskan _weekend_ dengan adik kecilku ini.

* * *

><p>Balasan dari Taiga kali ini tidak selama dua pesan yang sebelumnya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From : <strong>_**My Kawaii Little Maji Tenshi Otoutou**_**  
>Subject : Re: <strong>_**I Missed You Already  
><strong>_Hei, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, tahu. Tidak apa, gantian saja. Ngomong-ngomong aku keburu ngantuk berat. Maaf, tidur duluan, ya. _Good night_, Tatsuya.

* * *

><p>Aku menutupi hidungku, jaga-jaga kalau ada darah yang mau muncrat, sambil gemetaran hebat. Sialan, Taiga manis sekaliiiiiii. Entah darimana aku bisa mendapat pikiran seperti itu dari isi pesan singkat senormal ini. Hanya saja membayangkan Taiga berwajah ngantuk, sedang tersenyum mencoba menahan kantuknya untuk membalas pesanku dan mengajakku menghabiskan waktu <em>weekend <em>bersama-sama...

Apa dia sebegitu inginnya diperkosa olehku, ya? Kenapa mengundang sekali, sih.

* * *

><p><strong>To : <strong>_**My Kawaii Little Maji Tenshi Otoutou**_**  
>Subject : Re: <strong>_**I Missed You Already  
><strong>_Kau akan selamanya jadi adik kecil tersayangku, _lil tiger_. _Now sleep well and see you soon. Weekend, alright? Let's spend more time together. Night, tiger._

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berkata <em>let's spend the rest time of our life together<em>. Tapi pasti nanti dia nanya lagi dengan polosnya, 'kau ini kenapa sih, Tatsuya?'. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengatakan yang normal-normal saja.

Malam itu aku tidur dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahku.

Dan mendapatkan mimpi yang sangat indah—

—_where I find myself pounding into Taiga's tight, constricting little hole_. _With him moaning beneath me. Face flushed, breath raged_.

_The best dream ever_.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued... <em>ya nggak sih? (?)


End file.
